


S.U.N.S.H.I.N.E

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: S.U.N.S.H.I.N.E [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |Just look at me|"Even in a noisy city, ye ye ye. Do whatever you want, ye ye ye. Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes. Look at me for a second.""The boring stories from my head wash away. After the fight in my head. Now sit in a very peaceful paradise. And come out to tell me a secret. I smile a little while answering questions. I've never known before.""Just chillin' and relaxing. Like you're talking to an old friend. Have a pretty good time healing until the night. Now, go where I want you to go. You don't have to worry about it anymore yeah.""Everything around you is in slow mode. Everything is quiet. My worries blow up. Leave it all to the wind. Now I'll do it yeah.""Even in a noisy city ye ye ye. Do whatever you want ye ye ye. Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes. Look a me for a second.""Even in a noisy city ye ye ye. Do whatever you want ye ye ye. Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes. Look a me for a second."Jupiter (June) Woolve, told herself that she would not get herself involved with Lee Minho and his gang, but after Minho saves her life, she kinda owes him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, June & Kihyun, June & Minho, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: S.U.N.S.H.I.N.E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578577





	S.U.N.S.H.I.N.E

****

****

**1**

**Jupiter's P.O.V**

**"Jupiter? What kind of name is that?" The cashier at the coffee shop asked and I rolled my eyes, I hate when people always make fun of my name. Yes, I was named after the planet, but I usually tell people, that my name is June, instead of Jupiter, because June, sounds more normal, than... Jupiter.**

**"Well, if you don't like my name, then call me June." I say as I took my coffee from her, and walked out... she's not getting a tip from me. Most people love how original my name is, but some people just put my name down and bury it 6 feet deep. Everyday before school, I go to the coffee shop to get my usual... caramel macchiato. I don't know why, I have to do this everyday, but I guess I just need my daily caffeine. I make my way up to the school building, passing by Minho and his gang. It all felt like slow motion when I was walking by them. I literally felt the chills go down my spine, even though I was pretty layered with clothing. They're that scary.**

**"June!!" I hear my best friend Kihyun yell and he ran up and tackled me, making me nearly spill my coffee**

**"Kihyun, can you not do that, when I have coffee in my hands?" I ask him and he giggled**

**"Hehe, sorry, but come on, Hyungwon got stuck in his locker." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**"Last time you said something like this, he wasn't even in that situation." I tell him as I decided to follow him**

**"No, but he really got stuck in his locker," Kihyun said with a smile**

**"Lemme guess, you stuck Hyungwon in the locker." I say and Kihyun looked back at me with a smile still on his face, "You did, didn't you?" I ask and he nodded and I groaned, great, this is not how I want to spend my morning... getting Hyungwon's 6'0 tall ass out of his own locker, because Kihyun's 5'9 sensitive ass stuck him in there.**

**\-------**

**"I swear to god, next time you get stuck in a locker, I'm leaving your ass there, Hyungwon." I tell Hyungwon as I was walking to my first period late, and out of coffee, because Kihyun drank most of it... jackass.**

**"Sorry, if your boyfriend didn't shove me in the locker, we wouldn't be late for first period." Hyungwon says to me and I rolled my eyes**

**"First, he's not my boyfriend, and second of all, we don't even like each other enough, to date." I say to Hyungwon, and we walk inside our first period, and the teacher, Mrs Lee, looked over at us**

**"Late again, Mr Chae, and first time late Miss Woolve." She says and I sighed**

**"Sorry, Hyungwon got stuck in his locker, and I had to get him out." I say and everyone started laughing and I feel Hyungwon hit me in the back**

**"Well, I'll let you guys off with a warning, now go sit down." Mrs Lee told us and me and Hyungwon went over to our seats.**

**\------**

**"I mean, June, just look at him!!" Felix screams, as he was jumping up and down, shaking me, as he was talking about Minho's gang and I groaned**

**"Felix, stop." I say**

**"But, come on, just look at him, and say that he's not good looking." Felix says and I look over at Minho's gang, which consisted of Minho, Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin, and Changbin - and Felix told me to look over at Changbin**

**"Alright, he's good looking but he's not my type." I say to him**

**"Well, what is your type? Minho?" Felix asked me and I widened my eyes**

**"Ha! You wish." I say to him and Felix rolled his eyes**

**"June, I seen the way you look at Minho. You are so in love with him." Felix says and I laughed**

**"Yeah, right." I say and I walk away from him, there is now way in hell that I'm in love with Lee Minho.**

**\------**

**I was sitting on the couch, just going through my phone and I check the time and it said '7:30 P.M.' Shit, I need to pick up my brother's anxiety meds. "Mom, I'm gonna go and get Dean's meds." I call out to my mom, and she looked over at me with worry.**

**"It's late, June," She says, "You can just pick them up tomorrow." She continued and I shook my head**

**"Nah, I'll be back in 10-15 minuets." I tell her and she sighed and nodded**

**"Alright." She told me. And I grabbed my jacket and bag, and I walked out of the house, and down to the pharmacy which is a 10 minuet walk.**

**\------**

**As I was walking back through the shortcut way - which is through the alleyway, I felt someone grab me, by my shoulders, and slammed me against the wall "Well, well, well, look who we have here." The guy said, and I tried to get out of his grip, but he pushed me back again "Where do you think you're going?" He asked**

**"Let me go." I say and he laughed**

**"Very funny, how you think that's going to happen." He says, and held a knife up, and I got a little scared - wait scratch that, I'm terrified!**

**"Help!" I yell, and the guy stuck the knife to my stomach as a way of threatening me**

**"Shut up, or I'll cut you bitch." He threatened, I felt the tears run down my face, then all of a sudden the guy gets pulled back, and they mystery guy punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. The mystery guy looked over at me, and I saw it was Minho - wait Minho? As in Lee Minho, who goes to my school and is in a dangerous gang?**

**"Thank you, Minho." I say without making eye contact with him**

**"Whatever, you owe me." He told me in a bored tone. What does he mean "I owe him"? I don't owe him anything! I saw her started to walk away from me, so I made it my best effort to catch up with him**

**"Hey, wait a minuet, what do you mean, I owe you?" I ask**

**"Just go home, June." Minho told me, he knows my name? - wait of course he does, I have every class with him, I'm just surprised that he knows I go by June.**

**"No, I wanna know what you mean, by that." I snap, did I just smart off to a gang member? Ugh, what is wrong with me?**

**"Forget it, June. Go home." Minho told me, and continued walking away, but this time I didn't try to follow or go after him.**

**\------**

**I walk inside my house to see Dean and mom waiting for me. "Hey, what took you so long?" Mom asked, and I sighed, can't tell her that I nearly got killed, she will never let me go out on my own again.**

**"Long line." I lie, while I give the bag of meds to Dean**

**"Oh, well, next time go there in the morning and get them." Mom said to me, and I nodded, 'That is another way to get killed, going out in the early morning!' I thought, I decided to walk up the stairs to my bedroom, and I flop down on my bed, and I sighed. Ugh, what the hell am I going to do?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 for my new story 'S.U.N.S.H.I.N.E'!**

**It's been a while since I did a Minho story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[R.A.E.L.E.E]**


End file.
